


Fresh fish and afternoon braids

by Odalyn



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Comic, Fanart, Fish, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: Chocolate Box Exchange 2020A 3 panel comic strip featuring some fun and cute moments of this couples
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix/Obélix | Obelix (Astérix le Gaulois), Cétautomatix | Fulliautomatix/Ordralfabétix | Unhygienix (Astérix le Gaulois)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Fresh fish and afternoon braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> I was so exited when I found about my assignement, I love them so much :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing them, and thanks for your very inspiring promts Rebecca


End file.
